Forever and Always
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: After an accident on a vacation, Hikaru Hitachiin has been confused. In fact he's so confused he doesn't want to tell Kaoru about it. Now, Kaoru is thinking about what it could be, he helps Hikaru understand it doesn't matter what people think. Oneshot.


Weird feelings have been swarming him. He didn't know where it was coming from, or why they were there. He shouldn't be having them, but there he was standing in front of the person he had feelings for. He was no good at talking, never was, never had to. He searched for words to start a conversation, it never took this much effort. Never did before, but lately ever since he realized he had these feelings he didn't know what to do.

Suppose it's quite trivial. He opened his mouth only to close it again. Then he looked the other way. He shouldn't be having the feelings, it would never work, scratch that, it's not suppose to work, it's not right.

He sighed. The person standing in front of him tilted their head to the side, confused.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" They asked.

Hikaru shook his head, "It's nothing."

"I know when somethings bugging you, why won't you tell me, you've been acting strange ever since we came back from that trip with the rest of the Host Club." They explained.

Hikaru hesitated, should he come out and say it, or close him self out to the whole world?

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked at the person he has been talking to. It was his identical twin. Hikaru shook his head, he can't like his twin. It's not right. Everyone would be against it, no matter how many times the fan girls squeal, in reality, they seriously don't like incest, or the title they gave it, 'Twincest'. His look-a-like took a step towards him. Hikaru took a step back.

"Kaoru, I-I'm sorry, but I'm so confused right now, I want to be left alone!" the red head yelled, acting much like a child.

Startled Kaoru stepped back, his eyes wide, many expressions washed over his face, the one that stuck out the most was sadness. The two have never been apart for more than an hour. Upon seeing each other they would hug and fake cry.

"I'm sure I can help, Hikaru, If you'll just-" Kaoru started and he out stretched his hand.

Hikaru smacked it away, "No Kaoru I don't think you can, you don't get it do you!"

With that Hikaru ran away leaving behind his twin, who was tearing up. Kaoru looked down at the ground. Trying to stop the tears. He ended up crying anyways , trying to wipe the tears away. Why on earth would Hikaru, his twin, not want his help. Ever since that almost-accident he's been acting strange.

The past vacation with the Host Club flashed by Kaoru's eyes. He came across the accident. Well it wasn't really an accident, but that's what Kaoru named it.

During that vacation, the twins almost lip-locked, only because Tamaki was getting hyped up and knocked Kaoru into Hikaru, their lips had only brushed.

Kaoru touched his lip, 'It was just an accident, that couldn't be bothering him.'

Kaoru had only named it an 'accident' because he didn't know what Hikaru had named it, and he never tried asking, mostly because Hikaru went straight to Haruhi and talked to her the rest of their time there, which was only an hour or so, it felt weird being away from his half. Thinking about it right now, Hikaru might be by Haruhi right now, again. Kaoru felt angered by this...Was this jealousy?

Kaoru shoved that word out of his head, and took off the direction his twin went. Kaoru was still confused. Hikaru would never leave Kaoru hanging like that, Hikaru told Kaoru everything. He figured Hikaru would have gone to the third music room. He ran down the hall, numerous students watched the younger red head blur past them. Soon enough he was at the famous doors. He reached for the doors, when they were opened by some one else. A brunette gasped. Kaoru looked down to see Haruhi.

"Oh Kaoru." She stated.

"Is Hikaru here?" Kaoru asked, pleading that his twin was.

"Oh yeah, he is. I don't really know if he wants to be bothered though, but you can try." Haruhi walked past him.

"Haruhi." the younger twin called out.

Haruhi turned around, "What?"

"Did he tell you, why he's upset?"

Haruhi noticed the look on Kaoru's face, she sighed.

"Yeah he did." Haruhi turned back around and started down the hall, "don't get to upset about it. Kaoru."

Kaoru took Haruhi's word and walked into the club room. Hikaru was sitting on the couch. Growling to himself.

"How am I suppose to take Haruhi's advice!" He mumbled to himself.

Haruhi told Hikaru to simply follow his heart. What stupid advice. If he follows his heart, he can end up getting hurt. Plus ruining his brother/friendship with Kaoru.

"Hikaru." Kaoru called out.

Kaoru was used to being the emotional twin. Also the twin who would step aside for Hikaru. He worried for his older brother. Then again, right now he's worried about himself. More or less because he felt as if he was now being pushed away from his beloved older brother. Hikaru looked over his shoulder. He let out a groan.

"Hikaru, why won't you tell me why you're acting so strange?" Kaoru walked to the couch Hikaru was on. "Ever since-"

"The vacation. Yeah I know Kaoru. I'm just so confused." Hikaru growled.

"I can help Hikaru." Kaoru said trying to get Hikaru to be himself again.

"No Kaoru you can't help! These feelings that I have shouldn't be there. No one will think it's right!" Hikaru brought out his childish self, like every other time he didn't know how to express himself.

Kaoru was getting fed up. His own brother- twin none-the-less, wouldn't tell him straight up. He thought back to the vacation hoping some clue would come to mind. That's when he remembered he started acting strange after their lips had brushed. Kaoru looked into his brother's eyes.

"Is this about what happened during the vacation. When Tamaki bumped into me?!" Kaoru asked, trying to hide the hopeful tone in his voice.

Hearing those words Hikaru's face turned red. Kaoru had hit the mark. Hikaru looked at Kaoru, lost in words.

"Most people would have thought this event would be the other way around." Kaoru smiled.

What he said was true, Kaoru, being more sensitive, would have been in Hikaru's spot, being confused about what happened. Hikaru would have been the older brother like he should and explain. Though now, the tables were turned.

"Hikaru...." Kaoru reached for Hikaru's hand, "It's quite normal...More or less for us, because forever and always we had only each other."

The childish twin looked up shocked.

"As for it being right- I don't think it should matter. Love is love. You should know that. Tamaki screams it practically every day." Kaoru chuckled to himself, pulling his older brother into a hug.

Hikaru smiled. Instead of following his heart, his other half followed him. Like many of their acts, Hikaru cupped Kaoru's face.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru smirked following their normal act, fully knowing what would happen next.

"Forever and always." Hikaru pulled Kaoru closer to him.

Hikaru captured Kaoru's lips.

---------------------------------

OKAYS! My little one-shot of Hikaru and Kaoru is finished. I don't really know how this story came to be. I was bored one night, and had a lot of my own emotions swimming through my head, and decided to use the twins to pull together a one-shot. I chose the twins because I haven't really written a yaoi by myself (Ato and I have RP yaoi books) and to make it better, their relationship is of course taboo! I hope you really enjoyed this story. I wrote this for two days, and mostly at night where my emotions normally always surface. The title of Forever and always is actually a song by Bullet For My Valentine, and it does but doesn't fit with the story. Well anyways im babbling, so yeah, I hope you liked the story.

-Kyo


End file.
